swsefandomcom-20200215-history
CWCG The Jedi
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Affiliation Page: The Jedi The fates of the Republic and The Jedi Order are entwined. For over a thousand generations, The Jedi serve as guardians of peace and justice for the Republic. These masters of The Force grow and thrive alongside the Republic through the ages, dealing with crises that threaten the Republic and its citizens while maintaining peace and harmony in the galaxy. The decline of the Republic heralds the decline of The Jedi Order as well. As more and more star systems react to the burden of heavy taxation and political corruption, The Jedi spread across the galaxy to keep order. However, they are unable to resolve every petty dispute or stem the threat of civil war. The formation of The Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Separatists' intention to declare war against the Republic force The Jedi to respond and attempt to quell the warmongering immediately. The Jedi Order's efforts to put down the Droid forces of the Separatists fail and cost the lives of many of Jedi Knights, but the arrival of cloned troops with Master Yoda turns the tide of the battle and drives the Separatist leaders into retreat. The Clone Wars change the role of The Jedi dramatically. Once the arbiters of peace, they become leaders in war. This change creates other shifts within The Jedi Order as well. While some view the Clone Wars as an opportunity to help save the Republic from destruction, others see their involvement in the war as a perversion of their basic beliefs. Some Jedi splinter away to form their own groups that maintain their ideals without compromise. Still others feel that The Jedi Order approaches the war from the wrong direction, so they split off to create their own factions that fight the war as they see fit. The Jedi Council does everything in its power to hold together the crumbling Republic, but their faith in the Republic and their authority is undermined by the Dark Lords of The Sith. The Jedi Order See also: Jedi Nonheroic Units Like any other established organization, The Jedi Order has an internal structure that helps maintain stability and allows it to function properly. From the youngest infant to the Jedi Masters seated on the High Council, every member of The Jedi has a place and purpose. All younglings undergo formal education within the temple on Coruscant and learn what they need to be a Jedi. At the appropriate age, they are either selected by a Jedi Master to become a Padawan or join a branch of the Jedi Service Corps. While those that join the Service Corps usually live the rest of their lives in service there, Padawans continue their education under the direct tutelage of their Jedi Masters until they pass the trials to become a Jedi Knight. Jedi who expand their knowledge and understanding of The Force might reach the level of Jedi Master, and those Jedi who serve The Jedi Order with distinction might be offered a seat on one of the councils that oversee the actions and activities of their fellow Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters. The Jedi Service Corps If younglings pass the age to begin their training as a Padawan without being chosen by a Jedi Master, they are sent to the jedi Service Corps. The Service Corps has four separate branches of service: the Agricultural Corps, the Educational Corps, the Exploration Corps, and the Medical Corps. Younglings are assigned to a branch that reflects their individual talents. There, they serve the rest of their time in The Jedi Order. Each branch serves The Jedi Order and The Galactic Republic according to its designed purpose. The Agricultural Corps (Or AgriCorps) serves the Republic by tending to the various farms established throughout The Core Worlds to help feed its citizens. The Educational Corps (Or EduCorps) dispatches its members throughout the galaxy to provide for the education needs of many of the Republic's underprivileged children and, in turn, learn about the worlds to which they travel to help expand the knowledge base of The Jedi Order. The Exploration Corps (Or ExplorCorps) primarily travels on missions to explore The Unknown Regions of the galaxy, charting new star systems and discovering new civilizations and races. The ExplorCorps also works in conjunction with like-minded organizations, such as the Intergalactic Zoological Society. The Medical Corps (Or MedCorps) tends to the medical needs of Republic citizens throughout the galaxy, assisting the medical staff in many of the galaxy's hospitals and medical facilities. In addition, they also are responsible for maintaining the infirmary located in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Specialized Jedi Knights Jedi who achieve knighthood and have a natural talent in certain areas might choose to serve The Jedi Order in ways that allow them to use such talents to the best of their ability. Many areas are available from which one can choose, and the ones listed here are but a sample of the ways in which Jedi Knights might serve The Jedi Order. The Jedi Councils Jedi selected to lead The Jedi Order are grouped into four Councils: the Council of First Knowledge, the Council of Reassignment, the Council of Reconciliation, and the High Council. Each Council gathers in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Council of First Knowledge Assembling in the northwest tower of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the Council of First Knowledge advises Jedi on matters that require access to and use of ancient Jedi lore. The Council also oversees the repository of Holocrons stored within their tower as well as certain sections of the Jedi Archives. The Council of First Knowledge has five members: one permanent member known as the Caretaker of the Tower of First Knowledge, and four rotating members from the Jedi High Council. The Council's permanent member at the time of the Clone Wars is Jedi Master Astaal Vilbum. The Council of Reassignment The Council of Reassignment, stationed in the northeast tower of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, organizes work for the younglings and other Jedi students not chosen to become Padawans. Members of the Council work with the Jedi Service Corps to ensure the fair distribution of members. In addition, the Council reassigns Jedi to other positions and responsibilities as warranted. The Council of Reassignment is made up of five Jedi Masters: two permanent members, and three rotating members (Usually members of the High Council) who serve five-year terms. The Council of Reconciliation The purpose of the Council of Reconciliation, which is housed in the southwest tower of the Jedi Temple, is to seek out peaceful resolutions to various conflicts- usually political disputes- throughout the Republic and to assign Jedi on missions to implement those solutions. The Council of Reconciliation has five rotating members who can be chosen from among any interested Jedi Masters. The High Council The primary governing body of The Jedi Order, the High Council meets in the southeast tower of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and supervises all activities undertaken by The Jedi. In addition, the High Council also serves as an advising body for the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The High Council has twelve members: five permanent, four long-term, and three limited-term. Most members are Jedi Masters, but a few Jedi Knights have been selected to serve a limited term. The High Council selects all new members, with the exception of Anakin Skywalker (Appointed by the Supreme Chancellor near the end of the Clone Wars). Influential Figures See also: Jedi Heroic Units Incorporating familiar Star Wars characters into a campaign gives players opportunities to interact with them, which in turn helps the player characters feel like they are a part of the greater Star Wars story and, by extension, part of galactic history. Since these named characters are expected to perform certain events in the universe's timeline, Gamemasters must use them judiciously and control their level of interaction with the player characters. Famous Jedi characters from the Star Wars saga should interact with the player characters in one of two ways: Behind the Scenes: The Jedi does not appear in person but affects events or communicates with the heroes through a third party. At some point the player characters might learn of the Jedi's involvement in the story, but that's the extent of their brush with fame. Brief Appearance: The heroes might encounter a famous Jedi at a critical point in the adventure. The famous Jedi might help the heroes in some fashion if the character is an ally, hinder them if an enemy, or merely pursue his own agenda whether it plays a part in the story or not. Jedi Vehicles and Starships See also: Jedi Vehicles Many Jedi use some form of Vehicle or Starship to move with their troops and engage the enemy during the Clone Wars. As the war progresses, new technologies and new information from the field allow new and improved Vehicles to be constructed and passed along to the front lines for use and further testing. Mounts Airspeeders Starfighters